I'm Alone Again
by OzzyandStrut
Summary: Kurt has flashbacks to a horrible attack. Oneshot!


**Hi! This is just something I wrote for my English class in school. I wanted to see if its is good or not so please tell me how it is. Sorry if the names are wrong or anything. I had to change the names to fit in with the school. This takes place before Kurt met Blaine. Tell me also if i have any mistakes. Reviews are always welcome. For those reading my fic, it will be updated soon. I have been really busy with exams and school work but I will get back on it soon! This may be triggering as there is suicide and also graphic attack scenes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to with glee or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>I can't stop going over it in my mind. The words that have now taken over my mind and my body are killing me.<p>

_**"Adam, I don't like this." I could see the group of guys getting closer and closer to us.**_  
><em><strong>"Don't worry, Kurt. I wont get hurt." Adam let go of my hand and began walking towards the guys. <strong>_  
><em><strong>"Stop! They will hurt you!" I shouted after him. Adam reached the group of guys and they all began to greet him with friendly punches to the arm. <strong>_  
><em><strong>"Oh don't worry about me, its yourself that you should be worrying about." Adam laughed and so did the rest of the guys.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"I-I don't understand." I stuttered, the fear inside me increasing.<strong>_

I don't even know how I got home. The pain had taken over my mind and I was finding it hard to see. I stumbled into the bathroom. I tried to sit up on the toilet seat but my feet disobeyed me and, begging for relief, they took me forward until I had fallen backwards into the bathtub. I reached forward and turned the cold water tap on and lay back, slipping in and out of consciousness for what felt like hours.

_**"Did you really think I was gay?" Adam roared.**_  
><em><strong>"But...but..." I couldn't even speak.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Don't you get it? I was never a fag like you!" Adam spat.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"But...you were the guy who helped me come out!" I tried to stop my tears but I couldn't.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"I'm a really good actor." Adam laughed before kicking me to the ground.<strong>_

I am disgusted with myself. I should have known he was to good to be true. I pulled myself up and with all of my strength, stepped out of the bath and held onto the sink for dear life. I had no idea of my injuries but they didn't matter anymore. Well, at least they wouldn't in a few hours.

_**"You're. So. Stupid!" Adam kicked between every word. I couldn't take this pain anymore. It was unbearable.**_  
><em><strong>"This was planned for weeks. I wasn't ever gay and I never will be."<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Why?" It was all I could say through the pain. My question received a loud response.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Because we want to get rid of all of the fairies like you!" <strong>_

I somehow reached the Kitchen and found the tablet cupboard. I sat down in front of it and finally let out my sobbs. I screamed and screamed out all of my pain.

"He is right!" I begin to speak.

"How could anyone ever love someone as used, as disgusting as me?" I reach out and pick up the first bottle of pills I see. I don't even know what it is but I swallow one.

_**"You didn't actually do anything with this...thing, did you?" I heard one of the guys ask. Adam shook his head before speaking again.**_

_**"Kurt always wanted to wait for a special occasion. Anyway, I'm not insane!" **_

_**"Just making sure you're cool." My anger took over and I didn't realise I was speaking until it was too late.**_

_**"So this is all for status? Making me befriend you...making me trust you...making me fall in love with you was all so you can be cool?" I shouted as loud as I could but I was silenced by yet another punch to the face.**_

_**"You are nothing!"**_

I mutter 'I am nothing' over and over again like a chant.

Two...

Three...

**_"You don't deserve to live." _**

**_"You are disgusting."_**

**_"You're not normal."_**

Four...

Five...

Six...

_**"Why were you born?" **_

Seven...

Eight...

Nine...

**_"Do us all a favour and just die! Nobody wants a queer like you!" _**

In the end, I don't remember how many pills I swallow, It doesn't matter. All that matters is that they work.

**_"What are we going to do with him?" _**

**_"Leave him here?"_**

**_"No we can't. Someone would find him." I don't even know who is speaking. I just cannot believe that Adam was fake. Our whole friendship was fake. I had told him everything about me. I thought he was my best friend. I even believed that one day he would be my boyfriend._**

**_"Why don't we ask him"  
><em>**

**_"Where do you want to be?" I don't answer their question. It won't matter. Nothing I can do now will matter. _**

**_They continue to beat me until they get bored and leave me lying, unable to move, on the cold, stinging ground._**

I'm done. Soon this hell will be over. No more pain. No more humiliation. No more Adam. That is my last thought before I fall into an endless silence.


End file.
